pride and prejudice and zombies can you find love
by Alison 141
Summary: the story is about finding love but also saving england from zombies can you save and find love on the way and keep the ones you love safe as well ep 1 coming soon


The day before the wedding Eilzbeth was walking around the grenden at rosing over the last few weeks miss bingley as bin tell everyone that she only married darcy for his money and eilzbeth is things that darcy can do better then her so she his thing she should end it before its to late but he his her love of her life and she want him to be happy with some one how can make him happy and as the money that as been looking for eilzbeth every whee but no one has seen her as he about to go outside and see if she was in the granden miss bingley call bingley where are you going

dracy i am looking for eilzbeth why she in her room said caroline thanks dracy said but he new she was lieing to him because he had just seen eilzbeth in the granden .Caroline why dont you came and have some tea with us no thanks dracy said i have some work to do

carline said o.k when i see eilzbeth i will tell her you are lookinf for her dracy said thanks and walk of he need to get to eilzbeth as he wak down to the granden he saw eilzbeth and jane talking and he stop and list to what they are say .jane lizzy i know you are not o.k so please just tell me lizzy maybe i should call things of with dracy

jane what lizzy i love him to much and i can not tell him whats been going on the last fews week because he would never belever me jane you meet what miss bingley as been saying to everyone lizzy yes jane i know you would never married anyone if you did not lve them lizzy and just tell him and see what he said lizzy no i will do the right thing and end it will him and he can have some one of his own class and he will get over me. jane lizzy that will hurt you more if you see him with anyone else lizzy but she his right jane i can not given him what he want and she can i have no money no home or any thing where she as all that and more . jane lizzy do you rember whenwe were young and you said that only the depps love will take you into wedlock lizzy yes i do jane and you find that with darcy right

lizzy yes he his love of my life. jane maybe you need to get some sleep before the ball to night lizzy o.k .darcy had just here all that and he was scary to lose eilzbeth again so he went to see if he could find mr bennet and mr bingley to see if they could help him with what miss bingley had been saying about eilzbeth and to see if they could help him out. darcy was walking to find bingley and m.r bennet he came across lydia he has her if she new where her father was she said he was in the liebery with m.r bingley talking about some thing he said thanks and he would see her at dinner so e walk on to the liebery when he saw m.r collins and miss bingley talking so he stop.m.r collins we need to stop this wedding tonight miss bingley i know so you are going to keep miss eilzbeth with you at all time and i will keep darcy will me and dont late them dance or talk at all to night o.k then they went there diffent ways darcy start to walk o the liebery again when he got there bingley and m.r bennet where talking about tomorrow just then darcy walk in . m.r bennet come in my boy and whats up darcy i mate not to getting marred tomorrow they said why so he tell them what eilzbeth and jane had said but they did not not happy . m.r bennet so you have not here any thing what been said about eilzbeth and you over the last few weeks darcy said no m.r bingley everyone think that eilzbeth his only marred you because your money and northing else darcy why have i not here any of this before know m.r bingley because we dont want to hurt eilzbeth any more so we did not tell you. Darcy but its o.k to hurt me m.r bennet no thats why we were just talking about it right know darcy about what m.r bingley we are going to get my sister back i am going to betorer her to parson willams tonight darcy but m.r bingley what but your sister want me.m.r bingley i know and you want eilzbeth that why i am doing this so before the ball tonight i am going to open the ball by telling everyone that my sister his marring m.r willams in 6 weeks time. m.r bennet dont darcy eilzbeth love you more then any thing so just think about tomorrow and keep her by your side to night well after the first dance any way darcy what m.r bennet i am dancing with eilzbeth for the first and jane for the sence one then they are all your. m.r bingley come on we bette go and get ready so they all walk to there rooms to get ready for the ball.

A few hours later everyone was in ball room when m.r bingley got on the hop where the band was well i want to thank you for coming i am marring my true love tomorrow and i not only get my true i also get 4 more sister which i am happy and and also i get my best friend as my brother also but that not what i want to talk about as i get 4 more sisters i lost one of my owe sister as you all know as miss bingley in 6 weeks time she will be marring m.r willims know could i bring you all the best for the night and lets begin .


End file.
